The New Friend
by Wanttobescreenwriter
Summary: After the episode with Gaito, Lucia finds herself alone because of Kaito moving to Hawaii. With Hanon and Rina only interested in their new profound love life, she is all alone until this new boy name Kyshio moves in town for three months, searching for his love one as well. They join together and grow. When Kaito returns for good, Lucia can't help, but be happy. kyshio not so much
1. Chapter 1

Time has flown by since the whole mermaid incident. Kaito and I are really happy I guess. I haven't seen him. He moved back to Hawaii. The days are depressing without him. I brush my hair, and stared at the figure in the mirror. I loved my brown eyes. They showed mystery, but has a tint of love in it. Hannon says it shines bright when I'm around Kaito. My usual color was ocean blue. "Luica where going to be late if you don't hurry up," shouts Hannon. I glance at my watch. "I'm going to defiantly be late!"

I race out my bed room almost forgetting my backpack. On the way down the stairs, I tripped and fell into this strange boy. "Sorry…" I trailed off. His face was so cute. He had grey eyes, that resembled snow. He looked my age, but maybe a year older. "Gosh, are you okay. You took a nice fall right there," asks the kid boy. He held out his plaster hands to help me up. "Thank you so much. I must leave or I'm going to be late," I say running past him. "The name is Kyshio," he called after me. I didn't respond, and felt so bad. How rude of me. "What took you so long. Now we are late to school butter brain," complains Hannon dragging me along. "I'm sorry. You know how I hate the mornings! I fell down the stairs, and ran into this guy," I defend. Hannon stopped and turned around. "Was he cute?!" Of course she was boy crazy.

"Of course, but nothing can beat Kaito," I say proudly. Hannon rolls her eyes. She knew that he was important to me. I walk pass her meeting up with Rina. "You guys are late…. again." "Sorry Rina, it was me again. I just don't manage time well," I say helplessly. Rina's green hair blew lightly in the breeze. "Well lets go or Sensai will make us clean the class room," says Hannon.

School was boring as usual. I hate homework. The best part about school was seeing Kaito, but now he is gone. I sigh heavily, hoping Rina or Hannon will catch it. They didn't because they were walking with their lovers. Here I am strolling alone. "Rina, Hannon, I'm going for a walk on the beach," I say climbing the lower stair case to the beach. They both wave their hands, saying "okay see you later."

The sand swallowed my school shoes. Hmm I better take them off. The strap was stuck together, it took me forever to manage one. As I was fiddling with the other shoe, I fell back. Someone's arms wrapped around me. I realized it was the boy from earlier. "Sorry," I say bowing. He laughs, "you're the girl from this morning." "Yeah I am," I reply. "I didn't catch your name," he says walking to get my dislodged shoe. "It is Luica," I say taking the shoe back, "I am really sorry for falling into you, twice."

"No problem. It happens," he smiles. "I'm really clumsy." He chuckles. His eyes light up like a million stars. So pretty…

"So Luica want to walk with me?" I node with a smile. He walks in front, and I follow close behind. "So are you visiting here?" "Yeah for three month. My parents are working here. So I will be rolling at the Junior High School. I also came to look for someone….. special." His words clashed to my heart. Like when I am away from Kaito. "I get that feeling," I say. "How can a pretty girl like you feel that way. Someone crushed your heart?" "WHAT! NO. Wait the person your looking for left you for ever… like a break up?" He smiles, and then gets serious, "she still loves me, but her parents moved her so we had no choice, but to say goodbye." His eyes lost the stars. He really loved this girl. It is like me giving up the water for Kaito. "Mine left because he needed to find himself. He promised to come back, but I don't know if he will," I mope. Why am I doubting him now. He promised me he would return. "If he loves you he will come back. Such a guy would be stupid not to come back for their treasure. In that moment a flash back crosses my path. It was when Kaito met Gaito, his twin. The words made me clenched. "What are you worried about, your treasure, or love," Gaito snickers dropping me. He had me in his arms , and Kaito's surf board. I remember Kaito jumping, but I was too shocked when he let me go. Kaito dived after me. Before I hit the ground, I blacked out. The words still chill me to the bone. The Board or Me. The only problem, was the board was his fathers. I remember he had me by one arm, and the board by his legs. I told him to let me go, and save his memory of his dad. He said, "I can't your my love and treasure." That is when we both slipped, and fell.

I return to reality as Kyshio says, "she will find me first. She always did." I didn't notice we where sitting down. I had a feeling Kyshio and I would become great friends. We were both searching for something we lost.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a flash of grief. The longer Katio stays away in Hawaii, the more I feel antsy. "Lucia it is almost ten, we have to meet Hanon down by the lighthouse," Rina shouts banging on my bedroom door. "I'm not in the mood," I say. She burst in through my room, "it doesn't matter, we have to meet with the kingdom. I heard we might have to head back." She wipes a small tear out of her eyes. "Right I forgot! Oh no I told Kyshio I was going to meet him for the surf competition." I throw myself out of bed, and pull on some clothes. "What am I going to say," I ask Rina. She folds her arms, "Lucia how could you be so careless." I shrug and brush my hair.

I text Kyshio, and tell him I had something come up.

Kyshio: Oh okay... txt me later.

I shut my phone off. Rina and Hanon was waiting by the door to the hotel. It is crazy to think that Kyshio has been here for a few weeks. We have been hanging around each other a lot more now. He makes me forget the emptiness in the pit of my stomach.

The council board meeting was boring. I had to make a speech declaring how the whole sea problem is being solved. When we made it back to the hotel I was in the mood to hang out with my favorite girls. "So do you guys want to hang out at the mall and go shopping today?" Rina was giggling at her cellphone. Hanon was reading. "Not me, Masahiro is taking me to the waterfall," Rina says. I glare at Hanon. She shakes her head, "shopping isn't for me. Why don't you go hang out with Kyshio." I storm out of the room. They never make time for me. I walk to the back of the hotel. The beach wasn't packed, so I decided to take a swim. Before I got a chance to step into the water Kyshio called my name. "Hey I thought you were busy." "I was, but I'm free." I look down and drown myself in thought. "What is the matter." "Well... Don't you miss her. You told me she would find you, but don't you doubt her?" I ask and slouch. Kyshio laughs, "Lucia patients is the key to this world. I know she is here, it just takes time."

He plays with his hands. "I guess, but it sucks. Katio hasn't even called in the last few days. He always calls, maybe he is hurt, or has another gir..." I was cut off. Kyshio has his hands up, "Lucia he could be busy. You said he wasn't here because he is trying to find out his past. More about his parents. Part of that could be cutting out contact with his presence time." I think of the words he is saying. I know it makes since, but why can't he just send a text. "I must be too clingy," I sigh. "No, you just care a lot," he says tapping my knee. "I have some things to take care of," he says getting up.

I head back to the hotel only to run into a strange person. "Sorry," I say rubbing my head. "you should be careful what you say to people, some aren't what you think." They shoved passed me, "Wait what do you mean." It was strange because they were gone. "Lucia the phone." My heart moved to my throat, his voice was loud and clear. "Hey sorry I haven't called. Look I am planning on coming home next week. It won't be for good. Not yet."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You mean.." "Yes Lucia I'll see you next week for a few days. Got to go." Before I could say good bye I heard a female voice calling Katio. What and who is that? Come on his is loyal, like Kyshio said. I pretend not to hear the girl voice, but it bothers me.


	3. Chapter 3

Can strangers be friends? Sensai's quiz was asking strange questions. I bit the end of my pencil, mostly out of a bad habit, but mainly because Katio was coming home today. I decide to make him a benuo to eat for lunch, since he would probably be at the beach surfing. My heart raced faster and louder as the ticking of the clock signaled the closer time I will be to be next to him. Kyshio throws a note that hits my head. I read it. _"Are you that excited, I can see you squirming from back here." _I wrote back, _"No." _

After class, I changed into my shoes to head home, and put my school shoes in my locker. I also grabbed the benuo for Katio. I look at myself in the small hand mirror. Geez, I look rough better head back and freshen up. I turn to find Kyshio staring at me. "So do you want to grab a bite," he asks. I laugh, "Kyshio you know Katio is coming, and I should head back and get ready." His eyes turn a shade of red. Was he angry? "Right I should walk you at least." He is such a gentleman. I node and follow him out of the school.

We walked for ever. I guess it pays off that he is staying at the hotel. When we finally arrived, Kyshio bolted for his room. I did the same. I fixed my hair, and looked at my face. My phone buzzed. It was from Katio,

Katio: hey call me.

I picked up the land line, and dialed his number. "Hey," I say as he answers the other end. "Hey what are you doing?" "Waiting for you silly," I laugh twirling a strand of hair between my index and middle fingers. "Oh.." he cuts short. The silence causes worry in my stomach. "Katio is everything okay?" I panic a little. "Of course, just that I couldn't come and visit this week." My heart crumbles to a million pieces. "Oh maybe I could come down and see you," I say in a hopeful tone. "I love your enthusiasm, but I just can't. I'm not ready yet." He says it in a sad but normal tone. It makes me angry. How come he doesn't understand how much time I have given him. "Katio, YOU know I how much I've waited," I say angrily.

"I know, but can you wait a little longer," he asks. "I can't wait for ever I have things in my life I want to do." "Then you'll have to do it without me," he snaps and hangs up the phone. My heart boils, and burst. I literally feel heart broken. I hang the phone back on the hook, and bolted out the door, knocking over the benuo I made. I didn't care I need to leave. I need to forget. I did the first thing I thought of.

I climbed to the top of the cliff. Tears slice through my eyes, and dripped onto my face. It was scaring me on the inside. I sit on the edge of the cliff, my feet hanging over the edge. I knew him leaving was driving us apart. I hate myself for letting him go.

"Looks like someone is in a bit of a struggle," Two voices say that I realize. I'm in deep trouble.

Hey Guys Hope You Like It So Far. Help me out and share/like

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew through my hair. The chilling voices hasn't been heard since Gatio was around. I turn slightly to catch their eyes. "Mimi do you think she is upset?" Mimi's blue hair outlines her evil glare. "So mermaid princess want to here a song," Mimi asks Sheshe. They both laugh, and start to sing their newest song. My ears began to bleed. I'm not powerful without Hanon and Rina. Plus my heart isn't in the best of shape. How can I sing when I feel so small and weak.

I cover my beating ears. I stumble backwards. I feel the wind pushing me off the cliff. So weak. _Come on Lucia give up. Let me become your best friend._ The inner voice makes me fall backwards, till I can no longer hold on.

The ground comes hurdling towards me. My heart pumps loud that I don't hear anything else. Rocks and water come faster. Tears falls faster. This is the end I know it. The water level is too low to hit safely. Next thing I know, my eyes close.

_Where am I? "Hello Lucia," someone says. I look around only to find nothing. It is dark, but only a faint light shines. "Who is there?" I shout out only to hear the echos of my voice. "You look tired, exhausted, and a little broken," they tell. I do feel weak. "I'm fine," I lie. An evil laugh pounds me in the ears, "Lucia he doesn't care. Your alone. Come on give up already. Let me have the power. Why do you want to live when Katio disbands your love. He LEFT you to die. Here you are. Why Try?" The voice swarms me. It is cold and dim. Is he right? Katio loves you, right? "Yes, fall give me your body. Come on Lucia the pearl. We can work together," the voice says, more like a whispers. I can't give up. (He doesn't care remember. He told you to do it by yourself. All that agony, pain, and for what. To live in the human world. Selfish creatures.) My inner voice speaks the truth. He did this, Katio. He made me feel this way. "Let the sadness and anger claim you. We can work together. Just give me the pearl." I stare at my pink pearl. The power I have in my hands. I take a few steeps forward. "Yes just a little further." _

"Lucia come on breath." Katio? _"NO STAY," the voice demands. _"Listen to me, come on," the same male voice says. The darkness fades, and the blue sky starts to open up. "Katio," I whisper. "No it is only me." Kyshio came into focus. Tears starts to pour out of my eyes, "He never cared."

"Lucia what happened, I saw you fall from the cliff." I try to remember. It all flashed before me. "It is so terrible. Katio broke up with me. I went to cry all on my own when I fell." As I think about it, someone was behind the Black Beauty Sisters. A male. "I don't remember, did you pull me out of the water?" I panic, what if he knew you where a mermaid! "No I did not, I found you on the beach," he said. I node. Strange I swear he pulled me out. I push off the ground. "I got to go," I say. Where was Hanon and Rina? They are suppose to be here for me.

I need to talk to them. Who was that?

Hey Guys Hope You Like It So Far. Help me out and share/like

Thanks!


End file.
